1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a mobile network connecting technology, and in particular, to a method for registering mobile network and a mobile communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularity of the wireless network, a lot of mobile communication apparatus may be used to connect to the Internet with wireless network components, such as connecting to the network through built-in wireless network cards, or using mobile data, such as the Third Generation (3G), for connecting to the network through the service provided by the communication operators
Generally, when the mobile communication apparatus is used for mobile data accessing, it may register the Circuit Switched (CS) network and the Packet Switched (PS) network. The CS network is registered for the voice calls, such as making a phone call, and the PS network is registered for the mobile data network accessing. Wherein, when using the mobile data network, it may start receive the Packet Data Protocol (PDP) context after registering the PS network for obtaining Internet Protocol (IP) address.
However, in the prior art, when the mobile communication apparatus is changed from the mobile data network accessing to the wireless network accessing, such as connecting to wireless network conformed to Wide Fidelity (Wi-Fi) standard, although the mobile communication apparatus will stop receiving the PDP context, it still keeps registering the PS network. Therefore, the mobile communication apparatus still has to consume a lot of power to keep registering the PS network, and the provider of the PS network is also unable to release the space of registration.